The World of Corey
by Corey the Hedgehog
Summary: Oi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Corey

Corey stood at the window looking at the nature outside. He was a science guy and wanted to be a inventor. He said to himself: "Why can't I be great? I mean, my brother is popular." Corey still wanted to win something. He wanted to invent something. Corey walked to his bed and pulled out a small notebook. Inside was:

**Time machine: ****Failed**

**Sock folding machine: ****Failed**

**Portal: ****Not yet finished**

Now that Corey checked his notebook, he sighed deeply. Suddenly a voice called for him. "COREY, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Yelled his mom. "Coming!" Yelled Corey, as he rushed down the stairs.

"So, Corey how are you doing?" Asked his mom."Fine." Said Corey 's mom looked at him very worried."Corey, are you all right?" Asked Corey's mom."Yeah." Said Corey. Then Corey rushed upstairs to the was a portal (as mentioned above.) in the attic. "Ok, just a few adjustments and then im done." Said Corey. Corey opened up a box on the portal."hmmm.." Thought Corey. Corey pushed a button about 4 times until he came across Asia. "Ok Asia, I always wanted to see Asia." Corey then began working on the portal and after what seemed all day, he was done. He went to bed and coulden't wait to try it out.

-Next-

That is when disaster stuck.

Corey's younger brother who was about 8, snuck his way up into the attic. He was a big sonic the hedgehog fan. He walked over to the portal, and opened the box.

-Next-

Corey woke up early the next morning at 5:00 to try out the invention. He silently went up to the attic, being careful not to disturb anybody. He went to the portal and and grabbed a box. He threw it in. He waited for a second then, for some reason, the box bounced back out. Corey ducked, but the box hit him. Knocked silly, Corey got back up rubbing his head. He walked towards the portal, then, almost forgetting that the box was there, he tripped and fell into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Blue Blur

Corey fell hard on to the ground and tried to get up but he felt like he had a broken leg. Then before Corey passed out he saw a blue blur rush past him. He wondered what it was, but coulden't think in time because he passed out.

-Next-

Up in the sky, a unusual fox and rabbit were talking. "Tails, are you ok?" asked the rabbit to the fox, known as Tails. "Yeah Cream, it's just that i seem to find no one like me. You know, inventing and stuff." Said Tails to the rabbit, known as Cream. Suddenly, a beeping sound rang in Tails's backpack. Cream started to get scared. "What is that?" Asked Cream, looking worried. "It's my phone." Said Tails, looking rather annoyed. Tails pulled out his phone and answered the message. "Hello?" Said Tails. "Heyo Tails, It's me, Sonic The Hedgehog." Said Sonic. "Hey Sonic, why are you calling?" Asked Tails. "Well I was running from Amy when I saw a unconscious body laying on the ground, I don't know who he is, or what he is. I think you can help me get him to the doctor. Can you?" Asked Sonic. "Ok, im coming." Said Tails.

"Come on Cream, we got to help Sonic with a unconscious guy." Said Tails to Cream. "Ok, let's go." Said Cream. "And I can I ask you something?" Asked Cream. "Sure." Said Tails. "Do you like me?" Asked Cream.

Tails's smile turned into a confused look. "What?" Asked Tails. "Do you like me?" Said Cream again. "Oh, I don't know." Said Tails rather looking very confused. Soon, Tails and Cream found Sonic and Corey's non-moving body. They carried it off to the doctor and after he doctor said they better take it home, they went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Meeting

2 days passed since the three found Corey. It was Tails's turn to look after Corey. "Hmmm..." Said Tails. Tails was getting bored and tired. So he called up Sonic, Cream, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Knuckles, and Big.

First Cream showed up. Then Sonic. Then finally, the rest showed up. "What do you want do talk to us about?" Asked Sonic who was looking at Amy, who was looking at Shadow. In case Shadow tried to use chaos control, Amy would smash him with her piko-piko hammer. "It's about what's going on. You see, I have been lonely ever since we found that body, and i just wanted to have fun." Said Tails. "Hey, why don't we go over to my place and watch a movie." Said Sonic. "Ok." Said Big. Whenever you see Big, he was always was chasing a frog. So they were about to have a race. But before they began, they heard a groan.

"Quick, hide!" Said Cream.

Everyone hid in the closet. That groan came from Corey. He was waking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Awaking

As everyone hid, Corey got up and felt his head, and for some reason, it felt unusally furry. There was an mirror laying on the ground and when Corey picked it up, he screamed. In the mirror, instead of himself was a hedgehog. He was a Sliver hegdehog with a scar on the top of his forehead. The scar was golden. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the closet. He walked over to the closet and pulled the closet door open.

Corey screamed as he saw what was in there. It was Sonic and his friends. "Oh my goodness!" Yelled Corey. "Who are you?" Cream began whispering to Sonic. "You shoulden't have said this stunk." Said Cream. "Tails what did you do?" Asked Sonic angrily. "Well, I didn't want him to look like a outsider. So I changed him up a bit, so I invented a hedgehog transfomer and zapped him with it." Said Tails. "Hey, but that -" Corey stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Wait, did you say you were a inventor?" Said Corey."Yeah, so?" Asked Tails."Im a inventor." Said Corey. Then suddenly Tails remembered what he said to Cream.

_"it's just that i seem to find no one like me. You know, inventing and stuff."_

"Hey, I think I we need a actual second hand around here." Said Tails.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Ways

"Ok, I think you can stay." Said Sonic to Corey. "Who are you?" Asked Corey. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Said Sonic. "Corey, Corey Waxton." Said Corey. "Ok, if you can stay, you need to know these things." Said Sonic. "Ok, like what?" Asked Corey. Sonic took out a piece of paper and began writing very fast on it. When Sonic was done, he gave the paper to Corey and Corey saw:

1. Watch out for eggman. He's a villian who tries to take over the world and destroy me.

2. You have to go to school like me, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

3. You have to help tails with his inventions, Knuckles with the emerald, and shadow with his chaos emerald.

"Ok, Sonic I think I can do that." Said Corey. "Ok, the school you're going to is Mobius middle school. That's where I spend most of the time doing work and trying NOT to nabbed by Amy." Said Sonic. Corey got up and spoke. "Ok, but what about Tails?" Said Corey. "Eh, he gets very good grades. Besides me, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, and Big have the same schedule." Said Sonic. "Well, tommorow i'll see you at school." Said Corey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

School

The next day, the alarm clock rang and Corey woke up. Corey brushed his hair and put on his shoes. He looked at the alarm clock and it said:

7:50

"Oh nuts, I'm gonna be late!" Said Corey, looking very worried. He dashed out of the house without eating breakfast and at 7:59, he was at school. He rushed inside and made it to class, where Sonic and his friends were. He rushed to join them, but was stopped by a adult."What's your name?" Asked the adult."I'm Corey." Said Corey proudly. "I'm Mrs. Fasel." Said the adult. "Everyone this is Corey." The class stood up. "Hi Corey!" said the class. Corey rushed over to take a seat next to Tails and Sonic. "All right. Attendance?" Asked Mrs. Fasel. "Sally?"

"Here!" Said a squirell.

"Charmy?"

"Here!" Yelled a ladybug.

"Cream?"

"Here!" Said Cream.

"Espio?"

"Here!" Yelled a chameleon.

"Vector?"

"Here!" Said a crocodile.

"Chip?"

"Here!" Said a small flying thing Corey didn't know.

"Tails?"

"Here!" Said Tails.

"Amy?"

"Here!" Yelled Amy.

"Rouge?"

"Here." Said Rouge.

"Knuckles?"

"Here!" Said Knuckles.

"Shadow?"

"Here." Said Shadow.

"Big?"

"Here!" Said Big.

"Sonic?"

"Here!" Yelled Sonic.

"All right. We can begin class." Said Mrs. Fasel


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lunch

When the bell rang at the end of 5th period, Corey rushed off to lunch. As Corey was walking, a young looking sliver hedgehog, walked over to him. "Hey, you look like me." Said the hedgehog. Corey stood bewildered at the hedgehog. "I'm Silver." Said the hedgehog."I'm Corey.' Said Corey."Wanna sit together?" Asked Silver."Sure, you can sit with me and my friends." Said Corey. Suddenly they heard a beating down in the hallway. They walked around the corner and saw two people beating up a yellow fox. Corey saw that the fox was Tails. He also saw that the beatdowners were Charmy and Espio. Charmy spotted Corey and yelled."Hey, help me beatdown this stealer!" Yelled Charmy."Can't, he's my friend, and i suggest you stop." Said Corey, feeling brave."Ok, we will stop." Said Charmy. As the two walked away, Corey and Silver rushed over to Tails. They saw that Tails looked terrible. His fur was ruffled, he had a black eye, and his leg looked broken."Come on Tails, let's get you to the nurse." Said Silver."Ok." Said Tails, weakly. After they carried Tails off to the nurse, they headed for lunch. After they got their lunch, they walked over to the table where Sonic and his friends were sitting."Hey this is Silver, can he sit here?" Asked Corey. "Sure." Said Sonic. After 10 minutes, Sonic asked Corey: "Hey where's Tails?" Asked Sonic."I'm sorry to tell you this, but he got beat up in the hallway by Charmy and Espio." Said Corey. Suddenly, Cream started to get worried."What happened to him?" Asked Cream."Well, I don't know why they beat Tails up. But they mentioned something about stealing." Said Corey."Oh I know what they are talking about." Said Cream. "Well, what are you talking about?" Asked Silver."Well, you see, ever since the first day of highschool, Charmy had a crush on me, and would try anything to have me. But when Tails came along, I saw that I liked him. Not Charmy." Said Cream. After that the bell rang. It was time to go home. As they walked, Corey made a mental note to himself to stay away from Charmy.


End file.
